


The Best Pillow

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lap Pillow, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Simple physical affection makes Adrien's night a whole lot better.  A routine that comforts both super heroes.  However what happens when it's not his lady that runs her fingers through his hair?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).



Cat Noir was sitting on the preassigned rooftop, awaiting Ladybug. The night was crisp and the lights of the city seemed especially bright to the young hero. With the sound of feet dropping Adrien knew that Ladybug was behind him, walking up beside him. He looked up and smiled at her, but didn’t put any extra effort into the greeting like he normally would.

She sat down beside him, a look of cautious curiosity on her masked face. "How are you?"

Adrien found himself sighing, looking out at the Parisian skyline. "Yesterday's akuma was rough and it was the start of a very long day. A day that seems to have gone on for two."

As Cat Noir he didn't like bringing the stresses of his civilian life with him. Tonight however it was too much to hide away with a few jokes and a jog across various roofs and monuments. He would do both, but his heart wasn't in it and he couldn't really lie to his lady about it. 

She didn't expect him to be perfect, and in the moment between breaths that was a comfort in itself. Still he wouldn't have expected what came next. 

"Here," is all she said as she pulled on his arm while leaning back. He moved to the side, lower and lower until he found his head pillowed on her lap. Despite how they physically were often in each other's space while they were in battle, this was strange and exhilarating all on its own. 

Adrien looked out at the city, eyes wide, barely allowing himself to breath until he felt her hand combing through his hair. The first few moments his face was aflame Adrien was sure, but slowly as Ladybug continued her light strokes through his hair, around his human ears, behind his magical cat ones, he relaxed.

A full body sigh escaped him, his eyes were by now nearly closed. One breath, two breath, then he felt the content vibration coming from his chest. 

Her fingers stopped and he felt the vibration subside. He turned his head to look at her, a frown of discontent came unbidden. She smiled sweetly at him and scratched behind one of his magical ears. He squeezed his eyes at her once more content and moving his head so his cheek was once again laying on her thighs. The vibration started once more and like music, she giggled. He was too at peace to care why. 

After some time her fingers stopped, but he didn't mind. She was here with him and all the worries and disappointments of the day had melted away. The quiet was comfortable. 

Eventually she let out a small sigh herself, moving slightly as she did. "You up for patrol now?" 

Adrien knew if he said no, if he greedily wanted the moment to last longer she'd oblige him. And while a part of him did just want to stay right there, it was no longer strictly necessary. "Yeah, I suppose," he said but did not move right way. "Thanks by the way."

"Any time," she said as she rubbed his hair, mussing it. 

That was his cue to sit up, and he did so without protest. He didn't realize he would take her up on her offer again so soon. 

It was less than a week later and he had hesitated when he'd met up with Ladybug. She looked at him for a moment then sat down and patted her lap. He'd thought about laying down so he was facing her this time, but then chose against the idea. The ideas of snuggling into her might have been too great and what was a comfortable and comforting experience for both of them might become not. Cat Noir would take what was given, but try not to ask too much. 

The third time was not because he needed comfort or a sense of human connection. It was Ladybug that needed it. 

"Your purring is very relaxing," she admitted which caused the boy to blush, but not to protest. He'd known she'd gotten some enjoyment from the activity, but hadn't realized how much. 

It didn't happen often. There would be a string of weeks where their only actions of affection were in battle, and that was okay. They were there for each other when they needed, even if they didn't discuss the cause, often which was too close to their civilian lives. 

But their superhero lives were a source of stress too. One which they tried to ignore because both felt they shouldn't be affected, they were heroes after all. But they were human, and not even adults, and some of the things they saw and experienced were emotionally overwhelming. 

It was enough to cause nightmares. 

Adrien was use to nightmares. He'd experienced them more frequently than normal for a child when his mother disappeared. He'd figured out a few ways to moderately cope with them, so when new nightmares started because of his activities as Cat Noir he had some notion on how to calm himself down and fall back asleep. 

What woke him was not his own nightmare. 

The excuse had been a school project. There really was one, and usually his friends were more than willing to work around his packed schedule. However when Nino relayed to Alya and Marinette that he'd never been to a sleep over it was decided the project was the perfect excuse. 

Marinette's home had been selected since he'd been allowed multiple times to visit her place, thus less arguments about Adrien's safety. It didn't hurt that the Dupain-Chengs were happy to feed the kids both dinner and snacks. 

They did get a lot of work done. Alya and Nino might have seen the project as an excuse but Marinette had the foresight to insist that if they didn't get a lot of work done that this might be Adrien's last chance at a sleepover. 

This isn't to say they didn't get to play once they put several hours into their work. They played various video games and even pulled out a board game that Nino said was a friendship wrecker. Either their friendship was stronger than any game or they were not good enough yet at the game to truly wreck each other. Adrien liked to think it was the former. 

As the night got late they all settled into the sleeping bags and copious amount of pillows on the floor of Marinette's room. The girls could have taken the bed in the loft of her room but that would take away from the experience, or so he was told. 

They told stories in hushed whispers, trying to not wake the bakers who started their day very early. Eventually though their conversations became more muttered musings until they slowly slipped into sleep. 

Adrien wasn't sure at first what woke him, but once he heard the whimper he found his eyes flying open as his ears tried to discern the sound. He could tell that it was close by. Slowly he turned around onto his stomach to look around. There was enough light filtering into the room between the city haze from Marinette’s skylight and the various electronics in the room for Adrien to ordinate himself. Not that he really needed to. After all the source of distress was coming from his host.

Carefully Adrien crawled over to where Marinette was lying and gently shook her shoulder. “Marinette, it’s alright. Wake up.”

Between his whispering and his hand upon her shoulder, Marinette woke, but with a start. She gasped for breath while looking at him, though he wasn’t sure she really recognized him at first. “Adrien?”

“You were having a nightmare I think. Are you alright?” Adrien asked while wondering what would cause Marinette of all people to have nightmares. He knew that people could have their reasons, but Marinette was one of the few people he thought of as having a perfect life. She had loving parents, a warm home, a passion that would surely turn into a career someday, and just about everyone was her friend. It bothered him greatly something could be troubling her.

Marinette nodded not looking at him. “I’m okay,” 

Her voice did not fill Adrien with confidence. He stood up and offered his hand to her. “How about some fresh air?”

Marinette blinked up at him, then looked at his outstretched hand. When she took his hand to stand he couldn't help but smile. Walking her over to the ladder to the loft, Adrien then followed her until they were both through the trap door. The cold air was startling after being so comfortable in the room below just moments before. Adrien tried to stifle a yawn as he watched Marinette rub the sleep out of her eyes as she leaned against the railing to look out at the city.

He didn’t say a word, not knowing what, if any, comfort that Marinette might want. So he silently stood there knowing she knew he was there for her. Or at least he hoped she understood that’s why he was there.

After a short time she turned and sat down on the lounge chair unfolded on her rooftop patio. Adrien walked over and sat next to her, not one hundred percent sure it was the right course of action. “Are you feeling better?” was what he tried to ask, but the question was interrupted by a long yawn. Once he finished his words he smiled sheepishly.

Marinette giggled, maybe despite herself. “I’m starting to. You don’t have to stay though.”

“I don’t mind,” he told her and he didn’t. He wanted to see the depression lurking behind her eyes fade away.

“Hm, I suppose you might as well lie down at least,” she said. Adrien realized she wasn’t looking at him, even as she moved one arm away. There was a definite blush upon her cheeks that he suspect also was on the tip of her ears which he could not see with her hair down. Adrien knew Marinette was a very affectionate person, though he did not get to experience much of it first hand. He would not question her invitation though as he laid his head on her lap. He could see the skyline nearly as well in this position he found.

When her fingers found his hair Adrien thought he might melt. She brushed his hair a few times then stopped. “I-is this, um, o-okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” he replied, his eyes half closed and the first syllable almost pronounced like ‘purr’. He enjoyed the way her nails occasionally ran across his scalp and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed that he thought it might be better than when Ladybug ran her hand through his hair, if only because her gloved hands could not give the same sense of connection.

And then Marinette scratched at that one point that had he been in costume would be the base of where one of his feline ears were. “If I could I’d purr right now.”

Though she did not remove her hand, the scratching stopped. Adrien realized he had said the words out loud. Had it been too much? He turned to look up at her. Marinette’s eyes were wide as she looked down at him. “Y-you like it th-there?”

“Yeah it’s my…” Adrien stopped himself because he was going to say it was his favorite spot. It was where Ladybug scratched knowing if he was already relaxed she’d instantly get a purr out of him, which he didn’t mind. Adrien would have been embarrassed at the fact that as Cat Noir he could purr, but to purr for his lady, which delighted her? Well it was completely worth it.

“You were expecting…,” the idea was ridiculous, but it was possible. Even as he was saying the words she was speaking as well.  
“I wasn’t really….”

They both stopped and looked at each other. Adrien was acutely aware that he was laying on Marinette’s lap looking up at her flushed face. He could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest.

Once more they spoke at the same time.

“Ladybug?”  
“Cat Noir?”


End file.
